Ruby Reflection
by Lydwine
Summary: Depuis plus de deux mois, des meurtres atroces sont commis en Angleterre. Il est dit que les victimes sont méconnaissables, leurs entrailles dévoilées à la lune encore fumantes, et l'assassin totalement fou. La question est: Pourquoi?


**PROLOGUE**

A quel moment nous rendons-nous compte que notre vie touche à sa fin?Est-ce lorsque nos sens nous échappent? A la seconde où notre corps cesse de nous répondre? Ou quand respirer ne nous renvoi plus qu'une douleur lancinante dans le cœur?

Georges Wencher, lui, n'avait aucunement besoin de se poser la question.  
Le matin même, en découvrant ce minuscule corbeau sur le perron de sa petite maison de campagne, il avait instantanément su que l'heure n'était plus aux lendemains. Accordant un dernier regard à son insipide femme endormie, il avait alors franchi la porte du domicile conjugal, bien décidé à profiter une dernière fois de sa misérable existence.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, comme si la mort lui collait déjà aux trousses, il traversa le jardin aux herbes roussies par le soleil, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le cri de sa voisine retentit dans la clarté naissante, l'appelant d'un de ces tons bourrus qu'il lui connaissait bien.

Après quelques courtes secondes de réflexion, il lui fit un signe peu approprié au civisme, et se hâta de continuer son chemin, donnant quelques coups de botte dans les malheureux chats qui erraient toujours, lui barrant parfois la route.

Tournant sur le sentier de gauche, il s'assit à même le sol, attendant le magicobus. Il n'avait jamais eu son permis de transplaner. « La faute à c'te bande de profs empotés », se justifiait-il lorsque la question était posée. Toutefois, la réalité était que les études n'avaient jamais été de ses priorités, lui qui préférait insulter et cracher au visage de ses enseignants au lieu de travailler sérieusement. Mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire.

Il n'était pas homme franc, mentant à tout va, y comprit à sa moitié. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé Madeleine Grandier, cette femme rondelette au visage terne et fermé, et si ça n'avait pas été pour la prospérité des terres de ses parents, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais épousée. De surcroit, elle n'était certainement pas l'épouse à laquelle il avait rêvé, plus jeune.

Petite et trapue, elle ressemblait à ces paysans que les années à travailler la terre rendaient grincheux et revêches. Ces cheveux sombres, continuellement coiffés en un chignon mal peigné, lui donnaient un air de vieille campagnarde usée par les tâches de la journée, bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas dépassé la cinquantaine. Elle était large des épaules, corpulente du reste, la graisse pendante par endroit. La langue bien pendue, elle critiquait sans compter, ne lésinant pas sur le vocabulaire vulgaire que les temps à courir dans les champs lui avaient appris. Elle pointait du doigt les petites « donzelles » en crachant des paroles venimeuses, pleines de jalousie et de haine, et riait des couples fières de leur amour en maugréant contre le bonheur qu'ils affichaient.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, son époux n'avait pu lui parler. Que ce soit du temps, de leurs sols, ou de leur union. Elle préférait ne pas l'écouter, disait-elle, clamant qu'il était un parfait idiot, et que ce mariage avait détruit la belle femme qu'elle était.

Au fil des années, Georges avait été métamorphosé par son style de vie et ces fréquentations. Passant d'agriculteur gai à un vendeur de baguettes aigri, parfois même hostile, envers ses quelques uniques clients. Il avait perdu ses désirs, ses espérances, et les avait remplacés par des douzaines de bières blondes par jour.

Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir se noyer dans sa choppe, ou s'étouffer, et ainsi laisser toute son infortune à d'autres? C'est ce que pensaient certains de ses voisins, en le regardant chaque soir, la barbe dégoulinante d'une mousse crémeuse, et l'œil vitreux. Il se faisait alors traiter comme un cracmol, mais cela ne le touchait guère, la magie n'ayant jamais été son arme favorite, bien que vendant des bouts de bois qui servaient à la produire. Non, lui était plutôt du genre des combats à mains nues, comme faisaient les rustres d'antan pour régler leurs conflits, et il était toujours sorti victorieux de ses petits duels. Si l'on en exceptait un. Sans doute le plus étrange auquel il n'eut jamais l'occasion de participer... Sans doute l'unique dans lequel il avait été confronté à un inconnu, l'unique dans lequel la seule chose qu'il savait de son adversaire se résumait en deux mots: Cape rouge.

L'homme était assis sur un siège dur, sentant parfois les secousses que produisait la vitesse exceptionnelle de l'engin dans lequel il demeurait. Les yeux dans le vide, il se remémorait le combat qui lui avait fait perdre toute dignité. Enfin, il essayait plutôt de créer des images nettes à partir de celles floutées par le trop plein d'alcool de cette sinistre soirée.

* * *

_Il zigzaguait à travers la cambrousse, une vieille veste trouée sur ses épaules dénudées. Le froid de l'hiver semblait être enrayé par son ébriété, et il n'avait aucun mal à subsister malgré ses vêtements déchirés. Avançant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il accéléra le pas, sans doute beaucoup trop pour ses jambes qui ne purent supporter ce poids mort bien longtemps. Aussi, en quelques secondes, il se sentit tomber dans la boue que la pluie de l'après-midi avait formée. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas paraitre plus lamentable, il se retourna sur le dos, le visage face au ciel noir de la nuit. Un épais filet de bave s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres, coulant sur son menton pour terminer sa course sur le sol terreux._

_Se relevant, après plusieurs minutes et sans prendre la peine d'ôter cette immonde salive âcre de son visage, il continua son chemin. Titubant pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il finit par apercevoir la cheminée de sa vieille baraque délabrée. Un sourire idiot se peignit avec bonheur sur son visage meurtrit par quelques coups échangés au bar du coin, mais ne fit pas long feu._

_Un chuintement doux et léger fit se courber son échine. Il s'arrêta instinctivement, totalement alerte, alors que le sifflement semblait se rapprocher. Sortant sa baguette, il la brandit misérablement dans l'air, reconnaissant là l'allure d'un Homme, et sachant bien qu'une personne errant à cette heure-ci dans les champs ne pouvait pas être profondément amicale. Tournant sur lui-même, il essaya de connaitre la provenance des bruissements, en vain._

_Au plus l'inconnu gagnait du terrain, au plus les traits de Georges se décomposaient._

_Il fut d'abord tenté de courir et fuir, mais refusa rapidement cette idée qui lui semblait beaucoup trop lâche pour un homme de sa carrure. Aussi, il attendit, brandissant toujours son morceau de bois dans l'obscurité._

_Les minutes s'écoulaient, et rien ne se passait, affolant le cœur gras de l'homme terrifié. Il réfléchissait aux sorts qu'il pourrait bien lancer, aux gestes qui pourraient entraver le corps de son adversaire. Soudain, alors qu'il pensait à toutes les hypothèses et les attaques possibles, il sentit ses côtes se briser sous un coup de poing puissant. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de tomber à terre, un autre coup atteignit sa mâchoire presque immédiatement, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Essayant de se relever, il fut frappé une nouvelle fois en plein visage, la violence du choc faisant éclater ses lèvres épaisses._

_Alors qu'il recherchait avec désespoir sa baguette, les os de sa main furent broyés, éclatant sous la botte de l'inconnu. Un hurlement de douleur fendit l'air en même temps qu'un dernier coup meurtrit son visage, l'assommant à moitié._

_Son agresseur se pencha alors, le sachant incapable de se défendre, le sachant incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une parole._

_L'inconnu se pencha, faisant tinter sa voix à l'oreille de sa victime._

_« __**Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrai, tu sais.**__ »_

_Le sang de Georges se glaça, son égo fut anéanti sans plus de cérémonie, alors que d'autres mots lui parvenaient._

_« __**Le jour où le corbeau apparaitra, je serai à nouveau là. Et ce jour, sera ton dernier**__. »_

_N'ayant aucunement la force de bouger, il regarda l'inconnu s'en aller dans l'obscurité, se maudissant d'avoir été mutilé par une simple femme, se maudissant de ne pas avoir écrasé son cou sous sa poigne._

_Alors qu'elle semblait prête à disparaitre de sa vue, les ténèbres furent fendus par un unique rayon de lune qui l'éclaira, elle. Dévoilant aux yeux de l'homme à terre une cape d'un vermeil éclatant, d'un rouge sanglant, dansant avec un calme effrayant sous la faible brise d'un crépuscule qui ne tarderait pas à se retirer, lui aussi._

* * *

« **Le Chaudron Baveur** », annonça le contrôleur.

Georges rouvrit les paupières, son corps encore secoué par quelques souvenirs marquants. Il se leva finalement en s'accrochant à la rampe et posa pied à terre alors que le Magicobus repartait toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres.

Passant sa main graisseuse sur son crâne à moitié dégarni, il s'avança vers le pub d'un pas lent et nonchalant. Poussant la porte, il articula un bref bonjour, passa à l'arrière de la boutique, et fermant le battant après l'avoir franchi, sortit sa baguette. Quelques coups sur certaines briques, et il pénétrait enfin sur le légendaire Chemin de Traverse.

De nombreuses boutiques s'étalaient sur l'allée. Certaines vendant des robes de sorciers à un prix plus que raisonnable, d'autres préférant la haute gamme et le porte monnaie des employés du Ministère. Des magasins de livres se faisaient cependant plus abondants que leurs confrères, se trouvant probablement tous les dix mètres du gigantesque marché. A leurs vitrines, des bouquins scolaire traitant de l'utilisation des sortilèges, des grimoires palpitants, des autobiographies d'où se dégageait comme une odeur d'honteuse hypocrisie.

Il y avait aussi des boutiques de farces et attrapes où les enfants se précipitaient, lâchant la main de leurs parents. Mais c'était sans aucun doute celle de sucreries qui attirait le plus les jeunes sorciers. Chocogrenouilles, suçacides, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, pralines longues langues, il y en avait de tout gouts et toutes tailles. Certaines pouvaient avoir quelques effets indésirables, mais cela n'arrêtait en rien les gourmands.

Pour faire passer le temps, plusieurs petits cafés étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la grande allée, permettant un repos bien mérité aux familles.

Près de Gringotts, l'immense banque des sorciers, un chemin se découpait pour permettre des activités plus suspectes que sur la route centrale. L'Allée des Embrumes, l'appelait-on, le coin le plus malfamé de Londres. Ventes d'objets maléfiques, de potions mortelles, ou encore lieu de réunion de quelques mécréants en fuite, il était dit qu'à la nuit tombée il était préférable de ne pas approcher trop près de cette sombre ruelle, sous peine de ne jamais réapparaitre à la naissance de jour.

Se faufilant à travers la foule matinale, il se dirigea vers sa vieille boutique en ruine, un trousseau de clés rouillées en main. Au bout de quelques minutes, perdant patience, il se mit à donner de brusques coups d'épaules pour pouvoir avancer plus vite, et finit par se retrouver devant son enseigne pendante aux vents.

Déverrouillant la porte, il y entra en poussant quelques uns des cartons qu'il n'avait jamais pensé bon de déballer.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide, il se hâta d'aller à l'arrière de son petit commerce, laissant quelques poussières virevolter dans l'air lorsqu'il envoyait valser des boites de baguettes neuves. Revenant après plusieurs minutes, il fit tourner entre ses doigts l'opale émeraude qu'il était venu chercher, la regardant minutieusement avant de la replacer dans la soie blanche qui l'enveloppait habituellement.

* * *

Complètement ivre, il déambulait maladroitement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, ayant décidé, quelques heures plus tôt, d'aller boire quelques dernières choppes pour se faire un peu plus à la fin de son existence. Aussi, après avoir méticuleusement caché la pierre verte, il s'était rendu au petit village en passant par le réseau des cheminées.

Toutefois, aussi intérieurement que lâchement, il espérait que son imagination l'avait travaillé, ce soir-là, et que les mots prononcés par l'inconnu à la cape rouge n'avait jamais réellement été.

Et, au plus les minuits approchaient, au plus une flamme semblait briller dans ses yeux. Etincelle d'espoir enfantin, fruit d'une certaine innocence probablement beaucoup trop crédule.

* * *

Avançant à travers un sentier sinueux, il finit par se pencher vers quelques arbustes morts, se délivrant de tous ses litres d'alcool que son corps ne pouvait plus supporter, ôtant à son esprit ce flou qui aurait peut-être atténué la douleur du coup qui sembla faire éclater son crâne, l'envoyant dans l'herbe cramoisie d'un pré.

Crachant à terre en se relevant, il n'eut de nouveau pas le temps de faire totalement face à son adversaire.

« **Salope **», se contenta-t-il de fulminer.

Un rire cristallin fendit l'air en même temps qu'un énième coup le propulsait.

« **Pauvre enfant. Pauvre enfant i-n-n-o-c-e-n-t** », murmura-t-elle en articulant sarcastiquement sur le dernier mot.

Presque assommé, il ne bougeait plus alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui, donnant l'impression d'être un de ces reptiles cruels qui aiment voir leurs proies agoniser lentement. Un tintement résonna ensuite à ses oreilles. Certainement une arme, une arme blanche.

Du bout d'une botte, elle retourna le corps inerte aux yeux pourtant brillants de haine, et laissa à Georges le soin de détailler le poignard qui allait lui tranchait calmement la chair. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à voir nettement son visage, peut-être était-ce dû à un sort?

« **Non, pas de sort** », siffla-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit. « **Seulement de l'alcool, et de la drogue** ».

Il jura intérieurement. Elle était donc là depuis le début, et il n'avait rien vu. Après plusieurs secondes, il la sentit se pencher et ne put réprimer un râle de douleur lorsqu'elle commença à découper la peau tendre de son ventre, sembla s'amuser à être inconstante dans ses mouvements.

Elle remonta avec une délicatesse effrayante jusqu'à son cou, cisaillant tout sur son passage, faisant éclater l'intestin, laissant voir aux yeux mêmes du mourant ses entrailles encore fumantes, lui permettant d'inhaler l'odeur pestilentielle de sa propre mort. Alors qu'elle le sentait perdre conscience, elle lui administra une gifle qui lui fit instantanément reprendre ses esprits, et continua méticuleusement sa césure.

Arrivée au tiers du chemin, elle se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime, comme elle l'avait fait il y a de cela huit mois.

« **Crois-tu réellement mourir pour la bonne cause, Roméo? Penses-tu vraiment que cacher cette opale fera de toi le saint des saints, mon cher?** », roucoula-t-elle calmement.

Appuyant sur la lame, elle fendit la chair avec une facilité qui fut douloureuse à Wencher, alors qu'il se concentrait sur le sens profond des paroles de sa tortionnaire.

« **Pauvre enfant que tu es... Pauvre enfant** », répéta-t-elle alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang, incapable de bouger tant son corps était meurtrit.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla une dernière fois l'oreille de Georges, le vent lui-même joua une dernière fois avec les lambeaux de l'homme qui allait bientôt n'être plus qu'un épouvantable cadavre.

« **Ton caillou ne m'est guère plus important qu'un brin d'herbe, Roméo. Ce que je cherchais, ce que j'ai trouvé, est beaucoup plus précieux que toutes les fortunes palpables de notre monde. Bien mieux caché que les plus grands trésors de la Terre...** », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se releva, sa cape rouge brillant à travers le crépuscule tombant, ses yeux azurs reflétant la dépouille éviscérée à ses pieds.

« **Ce que je cherchais** », fit-elle comme s'il pouvait encore l'entendre, « **ce que j'ai réussi à frôler...** », continua-t-elle en fixant l'horizon, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle releva sa capuche, avança doucement vers Pré-au-Lard, et termina.

«** ... c'est ta magie**. »


End file.
